legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 31
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElY30rzEeig Dusk Episode 31 Eve is beating the crap out of the soldiers, clearing out the camp. Red (walking back out): Guys, it's done, let's clear the camp. Eve's gauntlet weapon retracts and she turns around. Eve: We're almost done here. We can go back to base when you're ready. Red: Where's Adam? Eve: I don't know. Hey guys, where did he go? Marissa: He said it was business. Eve: He's in contact with the other four. Red: Wait, the other four? Eve: They are the other four best soldiers that the Coalition has. If they're contacting him, it's not a good sign. Adam (coming back): I'm sorry to bring the news guys, but this isn't going to get any better soon. Eve: Did you have contact with the other four? Adam: Yea, two are on their way. The other two will be running a little late. Eve: Is Rose coming? Adam: No, she's going to be running late. Eve: How late? Adam: A few weeks, unless the situation changes. Eve: So, the bad news? Adam: This has gone beyond human interaction. This has gone spiritual. Eve: Demons? Adam: Yes, and they're not on our side. Eve: We were expecting this. I just hope we prepared enough.' Marissa: Wait a minute, I didn't sign up for fighting demons. Adam: Then go, we won't stop you. But didn't you think it was weird that your powers are too powerful for humans? Marissa: Well yea, I thought about it, but I didn't think we had them to fight demons. Adam: There are a lot of things about our race that not many people know about. We're trying to cleanse the world of evil. Marissa: So, we're here to help people. The people who banned us. Adam: Yes. It's a duty we must all carry through. Marissa: Alright, I'm in. Adam: Glad to hear it. ???: So are we. Adam (looking behind): Loki, Vector, I didn't expect you two to come this early. Loki (#4 on the list): We didn't expect it either, but, here we are. Vector (#5 on the list): Rose and Gozu have been caught in a fight. Eve: Is Rose alright? Loki: Yea, she's doing fine. She says she'll meet with us in a day or two. Marissa: I hate to interrupt, but who is Rose? Eve: Rose is my younger sister. She's 35 and she's the second on the list of best soldiers, right below Adam. Marissa: She must be strong then. Eve: She is. Her gauntlet is level ten, the strongest it can get. Marissa: So, what level is yours? Eve: Two, because I use other weapons. Marissa: Well, this isn't the time to sit and talk, we should get back to base. Adam: She's right, we need to warn the boss. Loki: Then what are we standing here for? At HQ Boss: They have demons now?! Adam: I'm afraid so, sir. Loki: We couldn't be lying, me and Vector saw them with our own eyes. Boss: Where are the missing two? Loki: Both in a firefight, sir. Rose says she'll arrive in a few days, Gozu isn't sure how long it will take him. Boss: Okay, we're going to need all five of you here for my plan to work, so I'm sending all of you on missions to find them. Loki and Vector, you two go assist Gozu, he'll need it. Adam, although I know you don't need help, take Eve, Jessie, and Marissa. Adam: Alright, I'll go get Rose. Boss: With or without them, you come back here in five days, am I clear? Adam & Loki: Yes, sir. Adam: Oh, and Red would like to speak with you. Boss: On your way out, tell her to come in. Adam: Will do. (he, Loki, and Vector exit and Red walks in) Boss (standing up): So, I finally get to meet you. Red: Nice to meet you. I just wanted to know how I could help. Boss: You will play a big part in my plan, but for now, I want you to watch Eve's daughter while Eve is gone. Red: I can do that, and I'm sure I'll be informed of your plan later. Boss: Yes. Look, I know you never got along with us, but these are good people. I'll let you decide if I'm nice, but for now, you won't have any restrictions here. Red: I look forward to talking later, sir. (she walks out) Boss (thinking): Things are about to get a lot more interesting. Adam Adam: Eve, we're going on another mission. Eve: Where to? Adam: We're going to get Rose. Eve: Let's not waste any time. What about Jessie and Marissa? Adam: They're already ready to go. We're going on foot, so pack lightly. Eve: Alright, I'm ready. Adam: You aren't bringing anything extra? Eve: It's unnecessary, let's go. Adam: After you. The team starts their journey to Black Mountain, where Rose is stationed. To be continued...